Harry Potter and the Maiden's Tears
by princess thaliah
Summary: Harry and Malfoy will forever be enemies untill a new girl came to Hogwarts. Malfoy fell head over heels for her not knowing a secret that is connected to her and to Harry. how far will they go for someone who just came out of the blue, MORE SECRETS!
1. chapter one: aphrodite's apprentice

It was another day at Hogwarts… a thing Harry was looking forward to after escaping death AGAIN! Because of an accident he did when he saw Dudley sneaking around his school stuffs… he accidentally turned his nose into a snout! Well, how did he got out of the mess? If it weren't for Mr. Arthur Weasley who intentionally dropped by to fetch Harry and to fix Dudley's nose then probably he would nearly be dead.

It was the Hogwarts tradition to have a feast every evening upon the arrival of the students. "You are not touching your food Harry" Hermione said as she tidied her plate with a fork. "Yeah, got a problem?" Ron agreed, helping himself with roast chicken and mashed potatoes. "Ron, your gravy is spilling!" Harry warned "huh?" Ron confusedly answered "Ron. Watch out!" Hermione yelled, startled Ron accidentally spilled a whole bowl of gravy… in his pants " you should have NOT made everyone notice!' Ron embarrass, said as he tried to clean his warm pants. "Look!!! Weasley wet his pants" Malfoy yelled as he ridiculed Ron, of course Slytherin was all laughs. "Stop it Malfoy!!" Hermione hissed "ohhh… and its all because of his girlfriend!!!" Malfoy added as the Slytherins burst with laughter.

"Silence…. Before the sorting ceremony should end… we would like to introduce you with Hogwarts very own… Aphrodite's' apprentice" Dumbledor announced. There was silence as they all thought "what is Aphrodite's apprentice?" then with a snap of a finger, stairs appeared on each side of the hall. Then on every one's surprise ladies descended it… about 20 of them, each wearing a dress a color of its own…. They performed an interpretative dance… well sort of…"hey!! That's Katie Bell!!!" Neville pinpointed at Katie who was wearing a maroon dress. Katie winked at them "and Angelina Johnson!!!" Ron exclaimed, Angelina waved at them who was wearing a pink dress and of course wearing a baby blue dress was… Cho Chang. Harry fondly stared at her.

"Who's she?" "Look at her!!!" these expressions broke Harry's thoughts as he saw a very beautiful young woman wearing a white dress, with a rose inserted on her hair. She was one in a million; all eyes were on her as her long, wavy, ebony hair sway as she danced. Finally the dance was over as everyone clapped their hands and cheered.

"Outstanding performance ladies… very amusing!" Dumbledor remarked. Of course each dancer was very flattered as they took their seats on their own table. " New policies shall be introduces such as DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE, an organization that will discipline hardheaded students, every student caught breaking a rule will be given detention card by an assigned superior. The student must proceed to the third floor to receive their punishment for every infractions done" students were somehow alarmed, Dumbledor continued " and I assign that superior…. Draco Malfoy!" the Griffindors sighed as the Slytherins cheered, "Hear that potter? Better watch your back" Malfoy whispered " yeah and you better watch yours too…" Harry said back. "Yes, I do hope Mr. Malfoy will perform his duties as he was given this great responsibility… but there is still a head who hadn't been sorted out…. Ms Rooshwell if you would please approach the chair and be sorted to your rightful house" Dumbledor instructed. And so arising from the Aphrodite's table, the lady in white with the rose walked through the very same chair and sat as professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head. "Don't worry dear, its going to be fine" McGonagall whispered, the lady just timidly smiled at her

"ALAS!!!" the hat exclaimed "if you have the cheerfulness of Hufflepuff, The brains of Ravenclaw, the courage of Griffindor and the ability of Slytherin, where shall I put you?"… "Hmm very much like Mr. Potter eye?, then the choice is all yours…. Griffindor or Slytherin?" "Which is better?" the lady thought which the hat read "your advance knowledge of the dark arts is very rightful to Slytherin as so you must be accelerated to the 6th level but your heart and courage is from Griffindor… which do you prefer? The thorns or the petals?" there was silence and of course no body knew what they were talking about "The petals" the lady thought and so the hat yelled "Griffindor!!!!!" the school cheered and so did Dumbledor. But to every one's eyes Hecate Rooshwell, a new girl in school is still a mystery…


	2. chapter2: the new teacher student

Griffindors were on their way to their dormitories as they entered the common room

"I can't believe professor Dumbledor appointed someone like Malfoy to do the job… I mean he'll just use his advantage against us…" Hermione muttered. "Yeah, what's worse is, it's the first day of class and you totally embarrassed me!" Ron yelled, "Well, I said I was sorry and it was your fault, Harry warned you, you know? Right Harry?" Hermione asked "Harry?" "Yeah…yes….! Im sorry I wasn't paying attention" Harry nodded. "What's wrong with you?" Hermione concerned, asked, "Yeah you've bee like that all night, what's wrong? Ron asked. "Nothing really its just, I'm pretty tired you know? Got any idea who's going to be our new defense against the dark arts teacher?" Harry immediately changed the subject; just then Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom entered the conversation

"I heard Snape's gonna take over" Dean said " no way!" Ron exclaimed " I think professor Dumbledor will do it" Neville suggested.. "That would be grate.." Harry thought, "hey what did you think about the new comer?" Dean excitedly asked, " only the most beautiful woman in the world!!!" Ron exaggeratedly said, "yeah, cant wait for tomorrow, I heard she performed at "the drinking wand" pub, she was praised by Celectina Warbeck ya know… my grand mum saw it and she said she was spectacular!" Neville shared

" Oh shut up! She's not that pretty!!! She's just another popular airhead!" Lavender cried as she stood on the table "I'll show that pretty face wannabe that she's not all the beauty she can be!!" Lavender protested "Lavender! This is childish, get down from there!" Hermione ordered she was then acting more like the prefect that she is, "HEY YOU GUYS!!!! I JUST SHOT PICTURES OF APHRODITE'S APPRENTICE AND MS. HECATE'S PICTURE!!! IN CLOSE UP!!!" Colin Creevey announced then tons of students came after him as he run for his dear camera.

"Oh boy… people are acting so weird!" Lavender sighed as she descended the table. "Well, boys, ill see you tomorrow, sweet dreams" Hermione said as she proceed to the girls dormitory.

"Hey, Harry we'll just go and steal some food downstairs and wait for us in the dormitory so that you can tell about your summer, c'mon Neville" Dean said as he pulled Neville to the exit "why me!!!" Neville protested. Harry and Ron entered the room and about 20 minuets Dean and Neville arrived, their arms full of goodies. "We're back!!!" Dean said "alright cmon Harry!!!" Ron and Harry sat nearer to Neville and Dean as they ate. "Guess what? Neville just got close and personal with Hecate" Dean said as he munched on for some pumpkin cake. "Really, how was she?" Harry asked "well, one moment she wasn't there and the other, she was lying there, it was like I bumped the wall, I told her I was sorry… lucky she didn't know what we're up to" Neville exclaimed "well what was she looking for this late?" Ron asked curiously, "she asked us if we've seen Mcgonagall, of course we answered no, lucky Malfoy wasn't there or he'll surely give her detention card…" Dean replied.. Just then Mrs.Norris meowed "uh oh!!!, guys lets go to sleep!!!!" Neville warned.

And so as they said to goodnights, they all went to sleep… except for Harry, he knew that somehow, someway… he was connected to the girl, it was very unusual that he seems to be so excited for tomorrow, he was just glad that he was where he belonged. New, teachers, new subjects, hanging out with his friends, than it struck him! Detention… he knew what it is, Dudley got one everyday of the school year. He knew it wouldn't be too soon when he would be receiving one for doing absolutely nothing. He thought about the possible punishments: 5 rolls of parchment stating how great Malfoy is, humiliating him in front of everyone, or simply just spending a day with Malfoy will be the worst punishment. So he Harry crawled to his four poster bed and buried himself beneath the sheets with only one thought in circling his head, "it's going to be a long day…"

Next morning:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking along the hallway with dozens of Griffindors and Slytherin students as they proceeded to their next class: Defense Against The Dark Arts. " I wish Snape's not going to be the professor" Hermione muttered "yeah, I mean there's enough Snape for one nasty subject" Harry agreed. "Come to think of it, what could even be worst than having Snape as a teacher than having Malfoy as a superior" Ron said just then Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came up to them and blocked their way" Looks like Malfoy heard it as Ron made a gulp! "Talking in the hallway?" Malfoy sneered. "Let us pass" Harry demanded "ohhh, think you got the guts to make me? Aye Potter?" Malfoy replied with a grin as he approached Harry, Crabbe and Goyle were clenching their fists. "We're going to be late for class!" Hermione broke the upcoming fight as she dragged Harry and Ron sleeves and intentionally force her way through Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle. "Lucky you got that mudblood girlfriend of yours and that red headed house elf to finish your fights!" Malfoy teased. And of course the Slytherines were all laughs.

"Don't mind them, he's just finding a way for you to get detention!" Hermione advised, Ron however, was furious. They seated in front while they waited for their mystery teacher. "What's taking that professor so long?" Ron complained "probably a new one, lost I suppose" Harry answered. Malfoy and his Slytherin friends were still making fun of Neville's toad when Hermione stood up for him "stop that!!! You evil, foul loathed no good!!!" "whoah! Look who's talking, Neville is she your pet too? Your pet dog?" Pansy insulted as the Slytherins roared with laughter. Ron, unable to control his temper stood up and was about to attack Malfoy if it wasn't for Harry and Dean who contained him. "shhhh!!!!! The teacher's coming!!" Lavender warned, everybody seated in a rush with the thought that it was Snape, Footsteps echoed through the hall. As the teacher entered, a sweet fragrance filled the atmosphere…. Their new teacher is none other than Hecate Rooshwell. She smiled at her jaw dropped students

I am sure that I'll continue, the next chapter will be a more… Hecate focused one with some embarrassing moments for Malfoy too,


	3. chapter three: pansy strikes

She approached the teacher's table and placed her books down, "funny, just a little while ago I thought you were… very busy talking…" Hecate began. Everybody was silent. "Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Bulstrode, can you please stand up and share the class what you've been talking about" Hecate instructed. Millicent and Pansy both were startled and refused to standup afraid of being embarrassed in front of the class. Hermione gave a little laugh, which Hecate consented. "My name is Hecate Precious Rooshwell, your new defense against the dark arts professor, but I would appreciate it if you would call me Ms. Hecate" Hecate pulled the rose from her ears and spread her long, wavy ebony hair. She opened a book and leaned on the teacher's table. Her deep blue eyes were sparkling and her petal lips were that of the rose on her hand. Everybody just stared at her then finally she caught glimpse of Hermione's hand in the air

"Yes, hermione?" Hermione stood up "don't say something stupid" Ron whispered, " professor Rooshwell, erm, Ms. Hecate I mean, I was only wandering if we were to start our lesson?" Hermione timidly asked as she seated herself. "Hmmm, I was thinking about that just now… I realized that I don't know you any better than you know me, so I thought this could be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other" Hecate answered with a smile. " Hmm so the ones in front would be the first ones, just stand up after your seatmate has finished, introduce yourself, share a story, whatever! Then after that you can ask me a question got that? Very well you, stand up" Hecate pointed at Neville with her rose. Neville stood up "well, go on" Hecate persuaded. "I'm Nev.. Neville L-l-ongbottom" Neville answered nervously. "So Neville, tell us something about yourself" Hecate asked, she sounded like a muggle teacher. "I… I am… afraid if… Professor Sna…pe" the whole class roared with laughter and it made Neville smile while Hecate beamed at him. "Well, its most likely common for a student to be afraid of him, very well then Neville, you next" the rose pointed to Hermione " I am Hermione Granger and well, I think you pretty much know me" Hermione took her seat leaving confused remarks. "Yes. I think I do" Hecate replied. Ron stood up " I am Ron Weasley and well, you judge me thank you" Ron immediately sat down, his face turning red like his hair. "Scared?" Malcolm Baddock blurted out. Malfoy and the others laughed.

"Stop that now boys" Hecate hissed, "That is so rude!" Hecate remarked. The boys immediately stopped and Ron was all smiles. "Well, any questions?" Hecated peered at Ron, "yes… do you have a. You know what?" Ron immediately sat down. "What do you mean?" Hecate asked confusedly. "If you have a boyfriend" Hermione cleared as she looked at Ron's blushing face. Hecate sighed as everyone waited for her question. Then she sternly replied "no" followed by a forced smile. Every one was very suspicious and so was Malfoy. Her eyes tell more than her words. "Well, let us continue" Hecate quickly changed the subject, Seamus Finnigan shot his hands and so Hecate called him to recite "Seamus Finnigan ma'am, I was just curious but, how old are you?" Hecate paused for a moment while they anticipated for her answer." well, I don't think its proper to tell you my age but its better to tell the truth than be forced to do it, so Im… 16" then a fuss started, whispers were deafening. " So she is available!" "She's so young!" "How did she became a professor?".

Noise was starting to build if it wasn't for Malfoy who shut the Slytherins and Hermione who asked "Excuse me Ms. Hecate, but why were you in the position of superiority when it is clear that it is your first time at Hogwarts?" Many guessed that if there is a student smart enough to be the professor then the right girl is Hermione, there was probably no jealousy but the question is still unanswered. Hecate was thinking whether to stop the questions or not but Hermione was too determined to know because Hecate knew that Hermione have the criteria to be a professor.

"Well" Hecate began " I am not from around here but I am very much aware of the use of magic, you see, I was from Los Angeles and I moved to England, I was very upset that I used dark magic to entertain myself, it wasn't soon when I got a note from the ministry stating that my practice is too advance for myself, it was from Mr. Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy. Of course an invitation to Hogwarts was soon sent, I refused until Dumbledor himself, along with every member of Aphrodite's apprentice came to fetch me, I was fascinated by all the magical things and so with my granmama's consent, I end up here. Being your instructor" Hecate ended the topic until Malfoy asked her is she's a mudblood or not. Hermione was deeply insulted although its not his reason." I wish I can answer you Draco but I'm afraid I don't know either if I'm a mudblood or a pureblood so I simply cant tell, ooops!!! Looks like we've been here too long… class dismissed, all of you tomorrow we'll review so please study" Hecate gave her reminders as she gathered her books one by one the students exited the room.

Hecate approached Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Yes ma'am?" Harry asked, " No, our time has just ended, I'm Hecate erm, you can call me Cate if you want, well, nice to meet you Harry, Ron and Hermione" Hecate greeted. "She knows us" Ron whispered. "Any of you know what's our next subject?" Hecate cheerfully asked. It was very different she's acting more like herself now. " Haunting " Hermione answered "care to join us?" Harry offered. " Yeah, you can seat well, with us.." Ron followed. "Yes, that would be nice…." Hecate answered. Malfoy looked at them as they exited the classroom. On their way to their next class, Ron asked Hecate about the school activities such as The Spring Ball, and Summer Class Day Hecate was really looking forward to it. Hermione however, often ask questions about Haunting where none except she herself can answer. She was really showing off or just sharing.

Their next class was located on the school grounds where in they tried to pass by Hagrids's hut only to be spotted by Malfoy and nearly got detention if it wasn't for Hecate explaining she has to ask Hagrid, also a faculty member for something. "arg, why does she have to hang out with that Potter!" Malfoy complained at Crabbe and Goyle then, Pansy with Millicent entered the conversation. "Its because birds with the same feather flocks together! That's why" Pansy blurted and of course Millicent was all laughs. "I'm pretty sure there would be something going on between Potter and Rooshwell" Millicent, an excellent gossiper whispered "and the best part is… Weasley and Granger' now this time they laughed except Malfoy who was absent-mindedly staring at Hecate from afar. " c'mon now Malfoy… Malfoy???!" Pansy bellowed. "Don't shout at me like that!" "Well, it's your fault!!!!" Pansy answered back. Pansy looked at the spot where Malfoy was looking, she spotted Hecate, Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Its that girl again isn't it?" Pansy dragged Malfoy's sleeves as she walked up to Harry and the others.

"What's our school like?" Hecate asked. Just then Pansy with Malfoy, who was forcing to free himself with Pansy's grip stormed in. "it was wonderful, if it wasn't for Ron, begging for well, money for their family's daily living, even more wonderful, if it wasn't for Potter the orphaned, attention seeker oops I mean the unpopular celebrity, it would be the best if it wasn't for Granger, the know it all who has hair as big as Hagrid's beard and it should have been great until you came, I mean if there's a place right for you then go try the forbidden forest, there's enough pests in Horwarts to be taken out, mudbloods and muggles like yourself should be in azkaban for mingling with us… " Pansy teased, "Shut up!" Malfoy hissed "Are you done yet?? We don't have all day" Hecate asked with her eyebrow raised. Pansy was out of lines, Malfoy finally freed himself and briskly walked to their class "wait up!!! How did I do?" Pansy cried who try to cope up with Malfoy. Hecate sighed "don't worry, they are always like that" Harry tried to comfort Hecate " yeah sometimes you just have to ignore" Hermione agreed. Ron was well, insulted, for straight in a row he was very upset. Its not about that… its just because I hadn't told her off" Hecate said cheerfully. Then why didn't you tell her off?" Ron asked. "Well, because… that's why don't worry she'll get her time.." Hecate winked at Ron.

They entered a cave wherein Malfoy and the others kept on making ghostly and spooky noises. Malfoy could've died laughing when Neville howled of fear if it wasn't for Hermione scolding him in front of Hecate. Malfoy was really embarrassed. Pansy however was still looking desperately mad at Hecate. The thought of Malfoy's answer a while ago circled her head " Pansy you were awful, I cant believe you did that!, and you have the guts to ask me how did you do?" " I can't believe it! He sided on her!" Pansy said trying to control her temper " shhh.. They might hear you.. Maybe he didn't mean it" Millicent answered as she thought of a way to calm Pansy " its either she goes or she suffers" said Pansy looking maliciously at Hecate

Finally, they entered the room, the teacher was there Hermione and Hecate sat together, Ron and Harry sat beside them and Malfoy and Goyle sat at the chair beside Hecate's. then there was the teacher, Mr. Bartholomew.


End file.
